The artistic bomber
by Nekomari Nikiri
Summary: This story is about You and Deidara. Deidara falls in love with YOU and you with him. Even though you don't want to admit it you start to develop feelingts for him. Also I own NOTHING except for the picture since my friend drew it herself. SO HAVE FUN! Deidara x Reader!
1. Prologue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello readers! Wazzup. Dis is a fanfiction where Deidara falls in love with YOU!!!I will write it in your POV aswell.I apologise if my writing is bad but please don't hate :3 Also I'm really new to this so please have mercy. As always (y/n) means your name, (h/c) means hair color, (h/l) means hair length, (s/c)=skin color, (f/f)=favourite food and (f/c)=favourite color. Now enough with the boring tutorial talk and let's copy Natsu by saying we are... FIRED UP NOW!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

500 years ago there was a great war between the fabled beasts and tailed beasts. They have fought ever since the two beast types existed. They fought over their differences and hates each other. After 486 years they grew weaker and both grew afraid of loosing to the other so instead they made a contract and fought along side each other. The humans who knew were most likely killed. But one day A female cat like fabled beast gave birth to a human girl. The mother was known as a disgrace for giving life to a human. Eventually they tried to kill both the girl and thevmother but she was willing to protect her child. A feeling unknown to her that surprised her. Even so that didn't irritate her and with the human girl got away. She was 5 years old when she had left her place of heritage.

I turn my computer off on wich I had just started reading a fanfiction. I was tired. So I took my computer into my room and got changed. Then I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I looked into the mirror I saw a 16 year old girl with (h/l) (h/c) hair, (e/c) now tired looking eyes and (s/c) skin. After I brushed my teeth I heard a weird noise coming from my computer. When I looked at it the screan was in twirling colors. I carefully touched the screan but when I did so every thing around me turned black and I lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry if it was so short!!!! Tell me what you think in the comments!!!


	2. Chapter one! - Me and my bad luck!

When I woke up I was laying on the ground in some forest. "W-what the heck where am I?" I was so confused. So I started walking trying to find out where I was until I realized something. The place is animated. But how? Then I recalled the events of before I lost consciousness.

That's it, I thought. " I know it's impossible but it's the only thing that I can think of right now. I have been transferred to the anime world." I had mixed feelings. At some point I was happy since I've always dreamed of this. On the other hand I was worried wether I'll ever make it back to my world or not.

I kept walking and soon found myself in a small village. When I went to go buy some food I noticed I didn't have any money on me after I noticed that I had a weird feeling. Like as if everything seemed taller than it was supposed to. I found a mirror and looked into it. I quickly put my hands infront of my mouth to not scream. " B-but how?" Now I was 1.48 meters tall wich is shorter than normally, I had brown fluffy hair that barely reaches my shoulders and green large eyes. But that is not what surprised me the most: I had cat ears and a tail. WHAT THE HECK?! And my clothes... I wore a red dress that ends at my knees and I had a red ribbon in my hair. "Seriously anime god? THIS outfit?" Shockingly what bothered me the most was that i was so short. Why? Why do I have to be like dis????

With droopy looking eyes I removed the ribbon from my head and because my clumsy a$$ didn't look I tripped onto the gravel floor. My face was now very dirty snd so was my dress. I had scratches but they healed away in a few mi- Wait What? How could I heal so fast?! While I thought of that I looked down just to see that the gravel has torn my dress. Great more problems. WHY DOES ANIME GOD HATE ME SO MUCH?! Ughhhhhh... So I stood up and kept on walking.

Then I saw someone walk up to me. She had long blueberry-black hair and white eyes. She's so cute! She walked over to me. " H-hey are you alright?" I was happy she asked because now I won't be doing this alone. "Yeah I'm OK! Don't worry!" "O-ok but your clothes their ruined!" She said with a worried expression on her face. Then we heard someone call. " HINATA! There you are!" "O-oh hi Ino! "

A blonde girl with blue eyes walked up to us. "Hey Hinata who that girl?" "Well you see she fell and ripped her dress..." Hinata said. The blonde girl chuckled. " Leave it to me!" She grabbed my hand and led me to a shop. There she picked out a similar dress in black and tolled me to put it on. The dress had each other crossing strings as shoulders but I actually quite liked it. I tried it on and it fit me perfectly. After that I handed it over to Ino and she dragged me to the cashier and bought it. "Here" She handed me the dress and told me to change in the fitting room. So I did as she told me and came back. Then she nodded in approval an said "Great! You can keep it!" She smiled at me then left and took Hinata with her.


	3. Chapter two! - Meeting the son of a 'un!

After that I walked and left the village. Suddenly I heard voices and footsteps. As swiftly as I could I hid myself. The voices became louder wich means they - whoever they were - were getting closer.

Then a blonde guy that had a similar haircut to Ino appeared between some trees. His hair was slightly darker but had about the same length. It was tied up into a pony tail and some of his hair covered his left eye. He wore the shinobi headband of the Iwagakure ninja village. The guy had blue grey eyes that resembled mist that was hovering above a beautiful gigantic ocean and he was most definitely taller than me.

But he wasn't alone. A young looking guy that seems to be about the same age as me was walking beside him. He had red hair and big brown eyes that reminded me of the blood from when I cut my finger with the edge of a piece of paper. My friend said that the drop of blood looked like a red ruby.

The red haired guy seemed to have noticed me wich I find very scary since I hadn't moved an inch. He then moved into a what it seemed like a defensive position and was ready for any possible coming attack. The blonde noticed his sudden defense and copied him. " Dana what's wrong?" The guy whom the bloned called Dana didn't answer but instead looked in my direction. After that the blonde knew exactly what was ,wrong'. " I see so that's it." he muttered. Then the red haired person started to speak. " You may come out now. I have already noticed you" Saying that he the blue eyed male sent a kunai flying in my direction.

The small weapon barely passed my face and got stuck to a tree. A little bit of blood started dripping down my cheek. Now I had no other choice but to come out of my hiding spot. So I stood up and faced them, also taking a defensive position.

"Dana look it's just a little helpless gi-" before he finished I started to rage at him for calling me little and helpless. " WHAT DID YOU SAY, GIRLY?" I speedily punched him in the face and quickly jumped back again not knowing either their strengths nor their weaknesses. "Deidara, don't let your guard down even when fighting someone who seems weak." Said the red-head who called the blonde by the name of Deidara.

" Who the crap are you?" Asked the guy I now know as Deidara. I struggled not being able to answer them. "I asked Who You Are!" Not wanting to give anyone my real name I bluntly blurted out whatever came to my mind. "I-I am Ne-... Nekomari... Nekomari Nikiri" I said hoping they wont see through my lie. Luckily for me they didn't. The red one then said " She's not on the list.

No need to bother with her. Also even if she were she's not our job and I would like to continue the mission. As you know I don't like to wait or to keep others waiting." But Deidara didn't seem to be convinced by that. " Like hell I'd let her get away after punching me in my artistic face,un !"

He yelled angrily but before I could even try to run away I heard him shout out one word "KATSU" And after that an explosion appeared next to me. He's fast, I thought. Then after dodging multiple explosions I managed to sneak behind him and was about to punch him in the head. But instead he grabbed my arm to throw me away. While he grabbed on to my arm I grabbed on to his arm and flung myself up now choking him. He then let another one of his bombs explode right behind me. While he attacked me, me choking him, I also served as a protection against his own blast. He's quite intelligent. I quickly jumped off of his back and switched back to my defensive position. He started to laugh a bit " THIS IS ART! ART IS AN EXPLOSION!" Not really understanding what he ment I heard ,Dana' say " No, art is eternal" Still confused about what they are talking about I take two kunais into my hands and attach a chakra string on them. Then I throw them at to trees and swiftly set the chakra strings low so that they are barely seen even so they are sharp.

Deidara skillfully avoided my trap, wich I anticipated, and then he fell right next to a paper bomb. The paper bomb activated and exploded. I didn't waste any time and sprinted off to escape. But the two off them had other plans. The red head then stood in my way and stopped me in my tracks. "Deidara." he said to catch his partners attention. "What is it Dana?" "This girl could actually be useful to us. We are short on members after all. And I don't want to wait untill we have enough. You know how much I hate it." When he said that I froze. _Member? Short of members? What do they mean? And what do they mean by ,she could be useful'? _ "But Dana,",

Deidara started to talk though was immediately interrupted by a voice. ,Dana' grabbed me by the shoulder and the arm and pulled me into a hiding spot in a nearby cave. Then he covered my mouth with his hand. I struggled. But that's when I saw the blueberry black haired girl from when I was in the village. Hinata! I wanted to give her a signal for where I was but I couldn't move.

After she and some other shinobi passed us and disappeared we came out of hiding. "Let us introduce ourselves." Said the brown eyed boy. " I am Sasori. A member of the Akatsuki. We are an organization that has one specific goal. We cannot tell you unless you join." Deidara grunted and introduced himself aswell. Then I noticed that they were both wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. The clouds were outlined with a white color. Then I asked "Will I be able to get stronger?" They both smirked at my question and Deidara answered my question with a yes. So, I agreed.


	4. Chapter Three! - Me and the Akatsuki!

Deidara and Sasori guided me to their hideout. There I encountered a guy with an orange mask and a guy with orange hair and piercings. The one with piercings looked at the two next to me and then looked me up and down. " Who's this? Why would you bring a mere child to our hideout?" he asked. I tried to contain my anger because he called me a child. Sasori then said "We brought her here as a new member. By the way, she is already 16 years old. We thought she might be useful.. She outsmarted Deidara and.. There's something .. well ... something different about her..." I just stood there listening to what they say. My back is was stiff as a plank and I was very nervous. " I see" replied the one with piercings. "Well we are short on members... I guess we'll give her a chance.

But first she must be tested for her abilities." "Tested f-for my a-abilities?" I stutter like a nervous wreck. "Yes and your opponent will be Deidara." Deidara And I both shouted. "HUH?! I have ro fight against _him/her_ again!?" Deidara then let out a grunt and agreed. "Un... Fiiineee if I have to -_-..." We then walked towards a field. That is where we shall battle

(Sorry guys I'm a bit Lazy today... So I'm gonna skip the ,entrance exam') SKIP to after the fight...

We were both panting out of exhaustion. I was able to beat him with using only a bit a chakra control, kunais, shuriken and one jutsu, the clone jutsu. The members that watched the battle stood there with widened eyes. I didn't use any special moves but defeated him anyways. That upset him a lot. " WHAT THE HELL. Am I a joke to you?! Were you even taking me seriously?! Stop mocking me! " I struggled to answer. I didn't fight with full strength because I have don't know what I'm capable of. I just got into this world and I kinda changed into a different person.

"You passed." Came the blunt reply from the guy with orange hair. "I am Pain. The one with the orange mask is Tobi, the one in black over there is Itachi, the woman here is konan, The guy with the scythe is Hidan, That guy is Kakuzu, The fish guy is Kisame, The one thats half dark half plant is Zetsu..." He named them all. " And you already know Deidara and Sasori. Since they were the ones that found you, you will be in their group." "Does that mean I'll be going on missions with them?" I ask. "Yes, it does." Alright you'll be sharing a room with Konan so try to get along. We don't need more problems than we already have." I gulp "O-Ok. Oh um by the way, What is this organizations objective?" I ask curiously. Pain then logically gives me an answer. " You see, everyone here joined the Akatsuki for their own personal reasons, to reach their own personal goal. We created the Akatsuki to achieve world peace. In order to to that we must obtain the chakra of the tailed beasts. I will tell you more when we have achieved this first step towards our goal." "I see"

I nod and then head towards The woman named Konan. _He doesn't seem to trust me enough yet. Otherwise he would have told me the rest of their plan rigjt then. But he didn't. I'll have to work hard and gaon their trust._ " You're the new girl right?" A blue-gray haired woman with a blue origami flower in her hair approaches me. "Ah yes, yes that's me.." She looks at me and then asks for my name. "O-oh I'm,... I'm Nekomari...Nikiri..." I answer. I still don't know why that's the name I chose back in the forest but it just .. well it... it's the first thing that came to my mind for some reason. "I see.. Pain has already told me that we are going to be roommates. I'll show you where it is." I smile "Thank you, Konan-sama" Konan shakes her head "There is no need to thank me. It is simply my duty as a higher ranked member in this organization." "Oh Ok"

She showed me the room. It looks a bit.. out of shape.. The walls are cracked there is paper on the floor everywhere and the beds are very uncomfortable. But at least I have a place to stay for hopefully as long as I'm in this world. After that Konan then handed me a cloak. The same one that everyone else is wearing. I changed into some for me laid out armor and wore the cloak over it. Konan noticed my ears and my tail. But she didn't question it considering all of the other members with abnormal features. After I got changed we went into a meeting room/living room kinda place. Deidara was sitting on a couch but spotted me and stood up. I watched him as he walked straight towards me. Suddenly he tried to punch me but I was quick enough to block it. " Nice reflexes" He said. WAit. Did I just receive a compliment from that guy? Welp I'll kust take it. "Thanks I guess.." "So wanna train with me? I could teach youba thing ot two about true art!" He asked quite confidently. I agreed and ignored is arrogant comment at the end.


End file.
